1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing high-density polyidimide (HPI) films and its production equipment. The production equipment comprises a raw material supplying means, a vacuum cavity, an energy supplier, a clad laminator, and a baked solidified polymer. The foregoing components constitute the production equipment, using the monomer with the CONH bond or copolymer as raw materials to extract the unsaturated C═N bond by heat, electrons, light, radiation rays or ions as energy under low-pressure environment, so that the hydrogen (H) in vacuum can extract the non-solidified HPI film from the electronic radical covalent polymers and by using heat or light to rearrange the structure into a solidified HPI film. By means of the method according to the present invention, the original HPI that is not easily to produce as a film can be easily made in form of a film of HPI polymer on the clad laminator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a method of producing a polymer HPI film and its manufacturing equipment, more particularly to a method and apparatus of producing a HPI polymer by plasma polymerization under low-pressure environment.
Generally, a traditional film is coated by means of heating or melting the solute and then coating it on a clad laminator surface. After it is cooled, and the solute is vaporized, it produces a film. The traditional HPI film is manufactured by chemical thermosetting process, unlike the traditional film coating method that simultaneously requires the processes of polymerization reaction and the coating for film formation. Therefore, it needs higher technological capacity and stricter control on the parameters; furthermore, the equipment is expensive. There are still some shortcomings such as a byproduct of water molecule (H2O) is produced in the thermal imidization process, and the HPI acid is converted into a HPI. Since the production of water molecules affects the flatness of the film and causes pinholes and uneven thickness.